


Unexpected Joy

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Teacher/Student relationship, age disparity (19/39), oral sex.<br/>Summary: Ron has a newfound joy for pushing boundaries with unexpected people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Joy

“Weasley!”   
  
Ron froze as his surname thundered through the air, as he'd expected.  
  
“My office, _now_.” He looked up and saw fury etched on his professor's expression.  
“But I haven't done anything,” Ron lied, allowing dismay to heighten his tone.  
  
He knew exactly what he'd done, and it was all part of the game that they had fallen into. He longed to interact outside of the confines of Severus Snape's office, but considering the fact that he was a student, albeit a ridiculously adult student, that the dark-haired wizard refused to agree.  
  
Ron had to fight back a grin as he saw Severus' thin lips purse into a tight line.  
  
“My office,” the man repeated, his voice low and threatening.  
“Ron,” Hermione hissed. “You're going to lose us more points.”  
  
Just like the grin, Ron had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes at her. They were nineteen and she was worried about house points and whether they would win the House Cup at the end of the year; it was almost as if nothing had happened, and he was really twelve again, getting into fights with Malfoy and leaving his homework to the last possible minute.  
  
He didn't even want to be there, but he had followed to keep Hermione happy and Harry on the rails, and least of all his mother quiet. The major plus was that being at school meant that he didn't have to do the other thing which was hanging over his head –decide what to do for the rest of his life.   
  
Returning to Hogwarts had provided him with another completely unexpected joy, however.  
  
Ron felt like a different person, different down to his very core, to the boy who had left Hogwarts aged seventeen and stepped through its doors to fight a battle aged eighteen. It seemed that everything about him had changed, including one very large aspect of his life -he no longer found himself confined to finding only females attractive. He couldn't remember the name of the boy had first caught his eye, but Ron did remember was that he was a sixth year and far too young.  
  
That hadn't stopped him choosing an opportune moment to make his opinions known; the thrill of having them returned made him burn alive internally with joy. They had met quite a few times, always parting with sticky groins and sated grins with the taste of their last kiss on their lips.  
  
Then something had happened that Ron hadn't counted on. One night, they had been discovered by the injured and ever-increasingly sour Professor Snape. Ron really hadn't expected the man to return to teaching, but there were unkind rumours that when it boiled down to it, the school was all that he had.  
  
Ron guessed that the rumour was probably true, and since the night of their discovery he had known it as the truth, but he had never spoken it aloud. He remembered how his heart had nervously pounded as Snape led him down to the dungeons and, wordlessly, gestured him inside the haunt which represented his office.  
  
Ron knew every fine detail of the room. He could find his way around it blindfolded and with his hands tied behind his back.  
  
 _Because you've done that loads of times._  
  
“Weasley, are you deaf? MOVE!”  
  
He jolted into life and headed for the door, not stopping to say goodbye to his friends. He slipped quietly from the teaching lab, already feeling his cock stirring in his pants. He had hoped to make Severus angry and randy, but he was well aware his plot might backfire and just make the man furious. He tried the office door and found it locked, which meant that he would have to wait outside; his plan of stripping naked and spreading over the wizard's desk had been foiled.  
  
He grinned; Severus had probably guessed his plan.  
  
Ron waited for only three minutes precisely before a door along the corridor opened and Severus stepped out. He strode towards Ron, pulling out his wand, and when he was level with his office door he sent a spell at the lock. Ron didn't bother to wait for ceremony and headed inside, his blood singing with anticipation. He heard the door close, and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
Before he could, however, he felt magic slam into his frame and push his back into the nearest wall. Seconds later Severus was there, in front of him, his dark eyes wearing an angry look. Slim fingers grabbed Ron's school tie and yanked it.  
  
“You are idiotic fool,” Severus whispered dangerously, yanking on what he held. “Do you think your classmates are stupid?”  
“Most of them are,” Ron pointed out.  
“They will notice the fact that, yet again, you have disrupted my lesson and been sent out, and I have followed you. They are not completely incompetent -they can add two and two together.”  
“And most of them will get six.” Ron shrugged. “And now you're here.”  
  
He lightly touched Severus' sides and implored the man with his eyes. The returning gaze remained hard, however, and Ron sighed, realising that he was unlikely to get his way.  
  
“You're playing a dangerous game, Ron,” the man whispered. “Putting your fingers in flames which will burn you.”  
“It was just a... joke,” Ron answered quietly, suddenly feeling unnerved by the vehemence in his lover's tone.  
“One day you will go too far, and this will all be over.”  
  
Severus gave his tie a hard shake and then released it, stepping back to rub at his forehead. Ron slumped against the wall.  
  
“Get out.” Severus waved at the door. “I don't want to see you.”  
“What?” Ron breathed, alarm prickling at the base of his skull.  
“I asked you to leave,” Severus said, raising his voice to make his point.  
“No.”  
“Weasley, if I have to, I'll throw you out.”  
  
Heart plummeting into his stomach, Ron wondered how to backtrack, because it seemed like he really had pushed too far.  
  
“I'm sorry,” he said automatically, switching into grovelling mode. “I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you -I'll do whatever you want, look.”  
  
He dropped to his knees and opened his mouth, waiting patiently for it to be filled. Severus stared at him.  
  
“Your whorishness will not save you now.” He shook his head. “Get up and stop being such a fool.”  
“Why are you being like this?”  
  
Ron heard the whine in his voice and hated it; he knew how he sounded, but saw no other way to argue with the man, who had suddenly become unreasonable. He got slowly to his feet and sauntered towards him, wondering if physical touch might do the trick. Severus did not back away from him, as Ron had half expected, but he remained stiff and unwelcoming.  
  
Lacing his arms around the man's waist, Ron crowded into him, wondering if he dared to try for a kiss. He planted a sweet one in the corner of Severus' mouth, lingering there long after his lips had broken contact.  
  
“What's the matter?” he murmured, tightening his hold on the man.  
  
The response surprised him, given the iciness of the moments before; Severus' hands suddenly slid inside his outer robe, forming webs over his hips and gripping him tight as they shared a rough kiss with tongue. Ron was panting by the time he was released, and his lower lip was throbbing from the amount of times it had been nipped.  
  
“Have you ever heard the expression 'blowing hot and cold?'” he rasped, dropping his jaw to enable him to suck more air into his mouth. “Because you sure as fuck know how to do it.”  
  
There was a light groan and Ron took the weight of Severus' face into his shoulder whilst resting his chin on the man's own. He smoothed one palm flat against dark robes and let the other form a hook over what he knew to be a rather bony hip.  
  
“What's wrong?” Ron tried again, keeping his voice soft.  
“Just a bad day,” Severus muttered.   
“And a bad day means you shout at me and throw me out?”  
  
Severus pulled his head up and looked at Ron for a moment, before closing his eyes and turning his head away. It was as much of an apology as Ron was likely to get, he had learnt, and somehow, it had started to be _okay_.  
  
He gave the man's bones a squeeze and said, “Bet I know what'll cheer you up.”  
  
He released his hold and sank once again to his knees. He worked his fingers into Severus' teaching robes and unbuttoned them, pushing aside the mass of black fabric until he found underwear beneath. For some reason, it really turned him on that there were no trousers hidden behind The Potions Master's robes. Ron tugged at the plain black briefs so that they were at thigh-level, and then he licked a stripe up Severus' cock.  
  
A tortured groan was his response, along with the quick hardening of the shaft he had licked. Grinning, Ron took the tip into his mouth and gently suckled on it, tasting lingering piss and something sharper.  
  
“Someone didn't wash this morning,” he whispered playfully against the head, remembering the night before and the fun they'd had.  
“Shut up,” Severus grunted, and put his hand behind Ron's head to keep him in place.  
  
Unable to keep the smile from his face, Ron sucked as much as he could of Severus' cock into his mouth, and began to worship it, licking the underside and allowing his nose to nudge where it wanted. Suddenly tight fingers curled into his hair and yanked his head back. Ron barely had time to close his eyes before a thick stream of come splattered over his face and lips.  
  
There was a soft growl of completion from above him and Ron sank down onto his heels.  
  
“ _Now_ I feel better, seeing you on your knees in your uniform so... debauched.”  
  
Ron heard the smirk in Severus' tone and felt the knot of tension ease within his belly. He licked his lips just to give the man a happy memory and then exhaled.  
  
“Cleaning charm?” he requested.  
“Clean yourself, I have a class to teach.”  
  
He heard the rustle of fabric and footsteps towards the door.  
  
“Ron?”  
“Mm?” he hummed, not moving, feeling the shameful slide of cooling come on his face.  
“Thank you. I'll see you this evening.”  
  
 _-fin-_


End file.
